Usuario discusión:Supermetroid
Hola esta es mi pagina de discusión sientete libre Por favor deja un Mensaje Re: Me parece una gran idea Hola, . Sí, los logros y los puntos han sido ideados para que haya una sana y buena competición entre los usuarios. La categoría que creaste, Categoría:Metroid saga es innecesaria puesto que Categoría:Videojuegos ya cumple la misma función. "Metroid saga" será borrada. Al subir un archivo en , te indica claramente que debes añadir licencia a las imágenes que subas. Hay un menú desplegable que te permite escoger la licencia necesaria. Por favor, hazlo la próxima vez que subas un archivo. El artículo que has creado, Tanque de Misiles tiene muy poca información, por lo que ha sido catalogado como un infraesbozo; es decir, no tiene información esencial. Complétalo un poco más para que por lo menos llegue a la categoría de Esbozo. Muchas gracias por todo tu interés y que disfrutes de los logros y puntos que has ganado. Saludos.-- 18:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya es considerado un esbozo, gracias por la expansión. Por cierto, trata de escribir los artículos sin faltas de ortografía, eso hará que sean mucho mejores para los usuarios que los lean. Si te ayuda, puedes escribir primero en un programa como Microsoft Word y luego copiarlo en Metroidover. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:58 21 ago 2010 (UTC) El SA-X me tiene acorralado Hola Supermetroid estoy en el nivel de la energia auxiliar y tengo el salto espacial pero cada vez que juego y paso por el silo del reactor me tiene aterrorizado. Podrias decirme como puedo pasar sin miedo por donde esta el SA-X gracias B.S.L(B.S.L 15:55 22 ago 2010 (UTC)) gracias Supermetroid por ayudarme estaba muerto d miedo y gracias a tu ayuda ya me e pasado esa parte tu amigo B.S.L(B.S.L 09:16 23 ago 2010 (UTC)) Necesito ayuda Supermetroid gracias a tu ayuda me he pasado lo del SA-X pero ahora me he atascado con el nettori el bicho planta y me mata cada dos x tres ayuda como m lo puedo pasar sin k me mate por favor tu y metrox sois mis colegas tu amigo colega B.S.L(B.S.L 13:46 23 ago 2010 (UTC)) no consigo pasarmelo en el metroid fusion estoy atrancado con el SA-X por que ya he llegado al limite del juego y cuando el SA-X llega no me lo paso me lo podrias decir por favor ? gracias pero si no lo sabes no pasa nada tu si lo sabes dimelo por favor(B.S.L 18:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC)) algo inexplicable em supermetroid voy por la parte de gorea y no m la paso m puedes decir como pasarla ? tu amigo b.s.l (B.S.L 14:03 30 ago 2010 (UTC)) te importa? Supermetroid te importa que me haya copiado de tu imagen ??ç esperando tu respuesta B.S.L P.D. si te molesta me la cambio y ya esta eemm emmm Supermetroid tenemos nombres diferentes pero se daran cuenta de mi por que tengo menos puntos Bueno bueno parece k as vuelto a ocuper el trono Títulos de categorías Hola, . He visto que has creado la categoría Categoría:Jefes de metroid fusion. Sin embargo, los títulos deben tener mayúsculas, especialmente si se trata de un juego. Crea una nueva categoría llamada Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Fusion y traslada las páginas categorizadas a la nueva categoría. Saludos.-- 16:56 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías Hola, . Te recuerdo que ya está vigente la nueva Política de Categorías. Las últimas categorizaciones que has hecho (principalmente a lugares de Metroid Fusion) no respetan las nuevas políticas. Por favor, léelas e intenta seguir la normativa la próxima vez que categorices. Saludos.-- 00:12 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Hola, . Por favor, intenta escribir los artículos con la mejor ortografía posible. Debemos hacer que Metroidover sea un lugar de lectura agradable; donde los usuarios que vengan a leer los artículos se encuentren con la mayor cálidad de textos posibles; para eso se necesita que estén bien escritos. Has creado el artículo "Estabilisador Atmosferico", ya lo he movido a Estabilizador atmosférico; no podemos permitir títulos mal escritos. Intenta escribir las palabras con tildes (acentos) para su correcta comprensión. Si es de ayuda, puedes intentar escribir los artículos primero en programas como Microsoft Word (que corrigen la ortografía) y luego pasarlos a Metroidover. Saludos.-- 01:24 9 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Supermetroid k t a pasao amigo? Gusto en conocerlo. Mucho Gusto Cazador Super Metroid como esta? espero este muy Bien en la Vida, pasaba para saludar y conocer a mis compañeros espero su respuesta y buenas noches--"El Cazador" 00:15 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. Re: He vuelto ¡Bienvenido de vuelta ! Encontrarás toda la información del Proyecto Especies en [[Metroidover:Proyecto Especies|su página. Tan solo debes apretar el botón "¡Unirme al proyecto!" en la sección miembros y luego añadir tu firma o tu nombre de usuario al final de la lista. ¡Saludos y gracias por volver!-- 02:31 27 feb 2011 (UTC) k te paso Supermetroid k te paso hacia mucho tiempo k no te conectavas? B.S.L Hola ^^ Hola hola! Supermetroid! (mi juego favorito ^^). Crei que ya nos conociamos, pero bueno, yo soy TheTrueDarkness, pero me puedes llamar True (todos los que me quieren me llaman asi ^^), o Darkness (nadie me llama así, y si lo haces puedes corromperte...). Es un gusto conocerte, y espero que logremos ser buenos amigos :D. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi mensaje navideño (sabías que ese solo era una pequeña parte de la historia completa?? Tube que cortar la historia para el mensaje ) Bueno, los logros, puntos, y mi rango lo obtuve exforzandome mucho para hacer esta wiki, la mejor de todas :D.Bueno, adios adios! 16:31 28 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola Supermetroid, un gusto verte nuevamente en Metroidover, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte XD, bueno saludos y agradezco toda tu colaboración-- 18:40 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ Gracias por recordarlo SuperMetroid :D (ya cumplí mis 18 añitos... me siento mas vieja D:). Besitos, saluditos, y adiosito 20:10 8 mar 2011 (UTC) RE:Moderador Buenas Supermetroid, moderador es un usuario que puede banear y patear (un desconexion automática del xat por hacer alguna acción mala), también puedes volver a usuarios que esten como invitados a miembros del xat ,solamente hay que clickear el nombre el usuario para acceder a esas herramientas!!!,saludos-- 22:26 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Proyecto Especies Hola Supermetroid :D.Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues debo ser sincera... los artículos que has creado estan muy bien ^^. Me alegra mucho de que ayudes en el proyecto. Espero que sigas así :D... Bien, me despido: Besitos, saluditos, y adiosito :D 15:44 21 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: El de abajo era otro usuario que editó tu comentario para saludarme (le había dado la bienvenida hace semanas, y recién me respondió... pero mas vale tarde que nunca :D) Re: Tu opinión Hola, . Sí, he visto los artículos y son muy buenos, especialmente porque incluyen el infobox y porque siguen la estructura del Proyecto Especies. Realmente necesitabamos esos artículos, igual que el resto de criaturas de Metroid Fusion, ¡muchas gracias por colaborar! Gracias por todo y saludos.-- 15:15 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Comentarios en los blog Hola, . Suele suceder si un comentario es muy reciente; aparece en la Actividad Wiki o en pero no en el mismo blog. Debería aparecer poco después. Si encontrases que cierto mensaje nunca aparece, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 22:47 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por halagos Hola!!Gracias por tus halagos del blog. Pensaba que estaba muy soso y que nadie lo vería, pero tu lo has visto y editado. Tu haces gifs de esos, ¿no? Creo que más adelante te pediré que me hagas uno o que me enseñes. Ya he puesto un dibujo en mi blog. Puedes verlo si quieres. GRACIAS =DJavier-metroid 18:18 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el Gif El GIF del puffo me ha encantado. MUCHAS GRACIAS =DJavier-metroid 15:31 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el Gif El GIF del puffo me ha encantado. MUCHAS GRACIAS =D. ¿Me puedes decir como se hacen los GIF, por favor?Javier-metroid 15:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC) como se llama??? como se llama el programa de creador de las imagenes animadas que tu tienes???-Sylux 13:57 4 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias, el paint lo descargare porque lo perdi, buaa,y lo de gif tambien,gracias.-Sylux 20:15 4 abr 2011 (UTC) escucha trabajemos juntos,quita las faltas de ortografia yo te ayudare con los dibujos,pero,debes de dejar de quitarme fama, vale si, estoy muerto de envidia,pero, porque no creamos una Historia juntando los personajes como falcon y los demas,escucha,mira lo del mundo de los sueños,deberias saber ya que Dark samus y SA-X son buenos y la nueva amenaza son los piratas espaciales beta y Zanox.,podrias cambiar el enemigo,esque me ofende a mi y a SA-X Y Dark Samus.creemos la historia,te gustaria venir al mundo de los sueños,debes tener mucha imaginacion para ello,te interesa.seriamos los grandes creadores.-Sylux 14:57 5 abr 2011 (UTC) olvide decirte que estoy dibujando un diseño de la nueva Unidad Aurora 828,te la mostrare cuando este terminada te la mostrare,estara hoy terminada. y lee lo de el mundo de los sueños, por donde lo deje empezaremos la historia,que te parece.-Sylux 15:06 5 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento no era por ofender,lo siento,y no eres tu el que debe sentirlo,eso ya no me importa,solo fue en el momento que lo vi,pero ahora no,lo siento,pero puedes si quieres participar en el diseño de la Unidad Aurora 828.-Sylux 13:53 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hice algo malo? Hola, . Según nuestras Políticas de Imágenes, serán borradas sin aviso y sin reclamo todas las imágenes que hayan sido subidas sin haber puesto una licencia o con la licencia equivocada. En el formulario para subir imágenes, hay un menú llamado "Licencia". Si seleccionas la licencia correspondiente a la imagen (arte oficial, imagen de un juego, etc.) no habrá razón para eliminar tus imágenes. Saludos.-- 19:38 7 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias, eres el mejor,podrias hacer un gif de todos los cazarrecompensas???-Sylux 20:42 9 abr 2011 (UTC) gifs mira,he creado este gif, no esta muy bien, pero por algo se empieza, intenta mejorarmelo,porfathumb|left: -Sylux 16:48 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Supermetroid Quieres aparecer en mi fanfic como el clon de meta ridley oscuro (con alas)?Vaanfantasy 17:06 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola Supermetroid, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, o no?:P, bueno tengo lista tu firma, te pido que por favor pongas esto en tus preferencias ,me mandas un mensaje para comprobarlo,saludos-- 01:41 30 abr 2011 (UTC) :en tus preferencias donde sale Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático), deja marcada la casilla, enviame de nuevo la prueba-- 02:31 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Tarea Secundaria Hola Supermetroid :D! Pues no es una mala idea, aunque no creo que los sprites se vean bien en la sección Biología. Estaba pensando en que deberían colocarse, pero en la Plantilla:Entrada Manual (Así como Metrox lo ha hecho con algunas criaturas del Metroid II (ejemplo: Blob Thrower)... El problema es que esa plantilla aún no tiene los parámetros a rellenar D:... (Creo que Metrox olvidó ponerlos -.-). Cuando ya se pueda usar la plantilla, se podrán añadir imágenes en ella (sprites del juego :D)... Saluditos!-- 19:23 30 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias supermetroid, ah, y bonita firma.dime como hacerla, como es la tuya para que la copie en la mia y me la pueda cambiar a mi manera, esque lo intento pero no me sale bien.dime como lo hiciste,por favor.y gracias por el consejo.thumb|left aqui esta el gif mejorado, sin tranparencia y con mas escenas,que te parece???: -Sylux 20:38 30 abr 2011 (UTC) vale vale,ya ire mejorando,no crees, pero ahora esta mejor que antes ¿no?-Sylux 21:42 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Gif Me gustaria un gif de samus bailando. Por ejemplo disparando todo su arsenal a lo loco. -- 15:31 2 may 2011 (UTC) Por ejemplo bailando con la morfoesfera.-- 17:11 4 may 2011 (UTC) bajando y subiendo todo el rato Estando todo el rato subiendo y bajando en morfoesfera asi como 3 seg en normal i 3 seg en morfoesfera-- 18:00 4 may 2011 (UTC) P.D. yo utilizare macromedia para los gifs cual utilizas tu?-- 18:01 4 may 2011 (UTC) aora utilizo los mismos programas ke los tuyos-- 12:16 7 may 2011 (UTC) P.D. si necesito ayuda puedes darme algun consejillo? Gracias amigo Firma Muy chula la firma ¿de donde la sacaste?--Kirby-rambo1 16:22 5 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Sobre el artículo Genesis Hola, . Según tengo entendido, la criatura Genesis no tiene ningún nombre oficial ni en inglés ni en español, solamente en japonés, "jeneshisu", que traduciendo sería "Genesis" (nombre actual del artículo). Pienso que debería mantenerse ese nombre. Saludos.-- 02:52 7 may 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia pa los gifs Debería haber logros sobre los comentarios en tu blog de los gifs ¿que opinas?-- 18:30 10 may 2011 (UTC) bien bien,pero cual era refrescame la memoria.-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 11:42 13 may 2011 (UTC) ya ya me acuerdo,bueno,cuando empezamos a ello???ah,y que te parece mi firma'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 17:42 13 may 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Han desaparecido los comentarios en tu blog de gifs¿sicnifica que no te podemos pedir más gifs?-- 18:32 13 may 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic ¿Quieres aparecer en mi fan fic como Noxus?-- 10:10 14 may 2011 (UTC) Me da algo de corte. Escucha, no lo pongo en comentarios de gif por que me da algo de corte, pero ¿podrias hacer un gif de Ridley y Samus Aran besandose? Es para TheTrueDarkness. Por favor, hazlo cuando puedas.'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 19:16 14 may 2011 (UTC) escucha... yo decia que hagas el gif cuando puedas,y si.es una sorpresa, cuando lo puedas hacer avisame, tambien avisame cuando este terminado,vale,solo cuando puedas hacerlo me avisas.'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 20:14 14 may 2011 (UTC) jajajajajajajajaja ¿Una cosa que significa en el blog de Kirby-rambo1 lo de orale? xddddd'Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 15:37 16 may 2011 (UTC) Gif Hola SM.Vi una entrada de blog en la que decías que el sprite de Rundas estaba horrible,¿me lo enseñas?.Seguro que si lo has hecho tú es buenísimo-- 09:19 28 may 2011 (UTC) el gif como vas con el gif de samus besando a ridley??? Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:56 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ah, y mira mi firma como quedo Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:59 5 jun 2011 (UTC) vale vale gracias por decir que te parecia mi firma, y gracias tambien por lo de el gif. Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:17 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Jeje, gracias Supermetroid ;)-- 22:17 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Mira mi firma -- (por que no se mueren xD) Re:Tipo Hola Supermetroid :D!! Si, recibí tu mensaje sin problemas. Respecto a lo que me dices... La verdad no lo veo necesario. Las plantilla que usamos para el banco de datos se puede diferenciar, a parte de que si es del Prime 1, 2 o hunters, por el tipo. El tipo es la encargada de indicar a que sección engloba el banco de datos. Si en tipo le añadiéramos Planta, significaría que también habría que añadirle otras clases de tipos, como Mecanoides, Seres Voladores, Criaturas de Éter... Es mejor usar las que tenemos por ahora, ya que engloban mejor los banco de datos. Aún así, gracias por el consejo :D Saluditos!-- 21:37 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Banco de Datos Hola, . ¡Gracias por añadir la plantilla del banco de datos a los artículos que la necesitan! Ahora, un consejo: la plantilla está configurada para que añada la cursiva de forma automática, por lo que no debes añadir la doble comilla ni al principio ni al final (ejemplo). Si lo haces, el texto aparecerá en negrita y con dos comillas sobrantes. Ya he arreglado algunas de tus ediciones. Si tienes dudas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 10:38 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo estás? Holaa!! Hace mucho que no hablamos·.· . Desde lo que te pasó con la fractura y los problemas que tuviste con tu ordenador (¿Que cómo lo sé? Tengo mis contactos :] ...) has ido un poco retrasado con los Gifs, así que mi pregunta es: ¿te has recuerado de tus problemas? ¿Vas a poder terminar los Gifs? OwO. -- 15:27 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Borrado de blog .-- 10:37 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Los sprites Holaa!! Quería preguntarte una cosa: ¿de dónde sacas los sprites para tus Gifs? Si es de alguna página, ¿me puedes decir cómo se llama? :] -- 14:03 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola :D Gracias por las felicitaciones SuperMetroid :D... Oh, y gracias por ayudarme en el Proyecto Especias n.n (Jeje, ya verán, seremos la enciclopedia de metroid número 1 del mundo, muahahahah ÒuÓ)-- 22:21 22 jun 2011 (UTC) :Uyyyyyyyy, casi casi ni me acordaba de la tortuga y de sus tortuguitas ^^U... Como no son seres hostiles, no estarían figurados como enemigos, por lo que no habría información de ellos en los manuales de Super Metroid, ya que en él aparecen la información de las Criaturas de Zebes que sean enemigos D:... Así que... por ahora se quedarán sin su manual -.-. Saluditos! -- 01:23 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :Gran uyyyyy, pues si que es un dilema. Yo si fuera tu pondría Phazon, pero esa plantilla no aquí existe D:... Hmmm, creo que hace falta esa mini-plantilla para las Criaturas del Metroid Prime 3, ya que hasta ahora hay mini-plantillas suficientes para el banco de datos del Prime 1, hunters y el 2. Se lo consultaré a Metrox :D (El es el genio en esto D:). Gracias por la idea, saluditos!.-- 02:08 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayuda SM un amigo me hackeo la cuenta y tiene mi contraseña k puedo hacer? Ese ex-amigo puso ese mensaje falso espero tu respuesta urgentemente -- 14:24 23 jun 2011 (UTC) P.D. el mensaje es real me hackeo la cuenta Pedido de 2 GIFs Holaa!! ¿Podrías hacerme unos GIFs, por favor :]? Sobre que personajes y lo que hacen, te lo he puesto en tu blog =D.-- 16:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Archivos de música Hola, . Hay dos formas de subir archivos musicales, en el editor de texto puedes hacer click en el botón "Enlace a archivo multimedia" representado por una pequeña trompeta. También puedes utilizar la opción Especial:SubirArchivo y seguir los mismos pasos como si fuera una imagen. Metroidover no acepta cualquier tipo de archivo. Te recomiendo que sea un archivo .ogg, otros como .aac o .mp3 podrían no funcionar correctamente. Saludos.-- 10:40 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, . Depende del juego. Todos los artículos de Metroid Fusion con entradas de manual corresponden a la versión oficial en castellano (es por eso que utilizo la Plantilla:Cita manual). Sin embargo (y lamentablemente) los textos de manuales de Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus y Super Metroid son traducciones de las versiones en inglés. Es muchísimo mejor tener las versiones originales en castellano, así que si las tienes (o puedes obtenerlas), siéntete libre de reemplazar los textos. Saludos.-- 20:51 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Especies: Has sido promovido Hola, . Como uno de los líderes del Proyecto Especies me alegra avisarte que has sido promovido oficialmente de rango en el proyecto, pasando a ser Ayudante del Proyecto . Subir de rango te acerca más al liderzago del proyecto y te permite tener un nivel superior de autoridad sobre los demás miembros del proyecto. Felicidades y gracias por todo tu trabajo. Saludos. -- 18:39 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Líder del Proyecto Especies :Supermetroid! Felicidades! Yo sabía que merecías ese rango (ya tenía pensado en promoverte, pero bueno, Metrox me ganó xD). Has colaborado muy bien en el proyecto y se que lo seguirás haciendo, amigo :D! Otra vez felicidades (abrazo)... Bueno, Saluditos ^^!-- 18:46 29 jun 2011 (UTC) : Gracias, realmente gracias, gracias a Metrox y a True, no los defraudare. 19:01 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Colores Usuario:Supermetroid/wikia.css,dale click y recarga la pagina :P,saludos-- 23:46 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Problemas en Éter y Phaaze Hola, . Ya está arreglado, era un problema del infobox. Gracias por reportarlo. Saludos.-- 21:00 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Me justifico Looooooooooooooooooool, jamas me habia referido a ti XD, me refiero a otro usuario que ha realizado un exceso de ediciones y que solamente son cambiar un par de letras lo cual me decepciona :( sobre todo por que lo unico que motiva a ese tipo de gente son los logros, siempre me e preguntado que pasaria si no estan... bueno no es que los logros sean malos, los hacen malos la gente que les de mal uso ejemplo lo puedes ver inclusive con -sylux que se volvio loco cuando empezaron los logros (no lo nieges mira sus contribuciones ._.),saludos :P-- 00:55 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hola, . Felicidades, tu fan-fic ha resultado ser el ganador en CHD y por motivos del 25 aniversario de Metroid. Pronto se te concederá una distinción especial para tu página de usuario; antes de destacar tu historia te recomiendo que hagas una revisión general de ortografía y puntuación. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:15 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Super Felicidades :D Hola Super Metroid!, felicidades por ganar en el primer concurso de CHD. Me despido Metroidprime123 Re: CHD Hola, . Gracias por la revisión. Las autorizaciones para modificar el CSS personal deben hacerse mediante páginas de discusión, para que puedan ser revisados por terceros. Saludos.-- 11:37 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Distinción personal Hola, . Como sabes, has ganado una distinción especial por historia destacada; va a tardar un poco en estar disponible, pero no te preocupes que no me he olvidado. Gracias y saludos.-- 11:53 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Pedido de un GIF Holaa!! Como tienes los comentarios desactivados en el blog, te lo pongo aquí. ¿Podrías hacerme un GIF de un Atomic o_O? Que haga como los del juego: vaya girando mientras de mueve y lance unos cuantos proyectiles. Avísame cuando lo tengas :] .-- 15:56 25 ago 2011 (UTC) GIF del atomic Holaa!! Gracias por la felicitación de las plantillas n.n . Yo me refería al Atomic en 2D, pero si el de GIF del atomic en 3D queda bien... ¿podrías hacérmelo de los 2 OwO? -- 13:17 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Blog destacado Hola, . Como premio por la victoria en el CHD del 25 aniversario, tu fan fic va estar destacado en la portada todo el mes de septiembre, como si de un artículo destacado se tratase. Por favor, escribe un resumen (de un párrafo y que no narre nada sobre el final ni partes importantes de la trama, solo una pequeña introducción) de la historia para que pueda ser puesta en la portada. Gracias.-- 21:01 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Holaa!!Gracias por 2 cosas :) : 1ª La felicitación por lo del proyecto especies. 2ª Las ideas de las plantillas. Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi fan fiction? ¿Lo lees? :] -- 15:12 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Más problemas de Infobox Hola, . Al parecer es un problema de la imagen. Intentaré solucionarlo. Saludos.-- 10:55 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Segunda parte Holaa!!! Gracias por decirme lo del cambio de archivo, aunque el problema se ha solucionado :] . Por cierto, para que el blog de mi Fan Fic no sea muy largo (tiene 18 capítulos o así) he puesto los demás en la segunda parte (otro blog). Te lo digo por si no lo sabías y para que el mejor lector de mi Fan Fic OwO (es que creo que eres el único que lo lee, aunque a lo mejor True también o.o, pero...) siga leyéndolo. Saludos :).-- 13:57 12 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué tal vas? Holaa!!! Es que quería preguntarte como vas con el GIF del Atomic que te pedí, porque ya hace mucho de eso O.O ...Si te retrasas porque el GIF es difícil de hacer, entonces lo comprendo y no pasa nada OwO.-- 14:46 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Menudo chat Mientras estábamos hablando los mensajes que yo ponía no se veían, y después me ponía lo de que me he desconectado y todo eso. Después cuando me conecto al chat me pone: "Error al comunicarse con el servidor Media Wiki" O.O . El chat este de wikia va fatal...-- 14:12 23 sep 2011 (UTC) ^^ Te agradezco mucho las felicitaciones, también para mi es un agradao que nos ayudes en Metroidover,saludos-- 21:11 19 oct 2011 (UTC)